This invention relates to an optical backplane for the routing and protection of optical fibres.
Advanced communication networks require the use of optical fibre technology for the purpose of providing high band width and multiplexing capability and their installation is proceeding rapidly, worldwide. Their use for terrestrial based networks is becoming commonplace and there are also increasing requirements for optical networks on mobile platforms for both civil and military use.
Such networks require optical fibre and component management at the exchange/rack level and technologies are evolving to address this market.